-LUKE BROOKS FANFIC-
by vibeforlukebrooks
Summary: HEY THIS IS JUST A FANFIC ABOUT BROOKS BRITHERS AND A CRAZY ADVENTURE THROUGH LOVE, DRAMA, AND BIRTHDAYS. LUV YOU ALL AND READ ALL STORIES PLZ AND REVIEW IF DISLIKE OR LIKE OF MAYBE JUST REVIEW CU U WANT TO. I DONT GIVE A BLEEP.WELL BYE AND PLEASE READ!


**Hey guys! this is my 1st story and it is with the janoskians and i am doing this because i just love the janoskians especially luke brooks and this is also a fanfic about luke so i hope you like it. heres its goes.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own anything!**

* * *

><p><span>Sarah's P.O.V.<span>

hey. i'm Sarah Blane and i am turning 19 on may 3rd along with my twin Kelcie but everyone calls her Kel. Also if you haven't noticed that's the day of Luke and Jai Brooks birthday also. My younger sister of the age of 15 is planning Kelcie and me a huge pool party and everyone says its going to be awesome especially for my present.

"hey Chloe what are you doing?" i ask my niece of 5 ( and yes i do have a niece named Chole, my brother got his girlfriend pregnant) years old while i walk down stairs

"playing dolls with Amanda. wanna play?"

"No i need to get ready for the party, but maybe later?"

"ok te-te" chloe says going back to playing dolls with her imaginary friend.

"i remember when i was that young, i miss those days." i say to my auntie while grabbing a banana from the fruit bowl and picking up my baby cousin from getting into marbles."oh no ya dont elijah, not again." i say plucking a marble out if his hand about to go in his mouth

"Elijah you cant keep doing this!" my auntie says before she grabs him away to feed him grapes

"ah dont want that again do ya auntie."

"oh no i dont." she says kinda pissed that her son almost died... again.

"i'm gonna go get ready and why is there two cakes in the fridge?" i ask

"oh nothing its for your surpride..." ,y auntie says while i throw away my banana and kiss my cousin on the head befone going to my room.

I change into a black baithing suit thats really cute, brcause you never know when you are gonna meet someone cuter then that baithing suit. curl my hair, and i don't even know why because its gonna becime straight after it hits the water, some water proof mascara, some light pick lip gloss and some black flip-flops then headed down stairs with my ipod and headphones. when i got dwonstairs all eyes were on me and myy twin sister who was wering water proof mascara, purple flip-flops along with a purple bikini, straightened hair, ipod and headphones.

"hey?" i said to the crowd then they all cheered"why are they doing this?" i whispered to Kelcie

"i dont know lets just go outside?" Kelcie said while pushing through the crowd and doors and went to the pool before us

"so whats my big surprise?"

"um... Brooks brothers?" she said and thats when i exploded

"WHAT?! YOU MEAN THE BROO-"

"SHHHHHH KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN! she whisper yelled

"oh sorry i meant, the brooks brithers and you didnt tell me about it?!" i whisper yelled too

"yup i know your loving them now and i have a surprise for myself."

"what?" i asked

"im dating beau."

"WHAT?! your dating beau?!" i whisper yelled again

"yup and were very happy together."

"im so happy for you guys!" i yelped hugging my sister

just then a large crowd of girls came screaming after 3 boys and jusped in the pool with them. then i saw a glimpse of what i thought was luke and turns out it was!

"oh my freaking gosh!" i yelped as the brooks brothers came out f the pool and jumped behing me and kelcie for protection

i could feel lukes breathing on my shoulder and his cold lip ring touch. i got shivers.

"hey get out of the way!" screamed one girl while we had my brothers lead the girls to the door

"yeah eat our dust!" yelled beau shaking his booty almost twerking

"beau your not miley cyrus stop twerking!" screamed kelcie and jumped on him while they fell in the pool. kelcie throwing her ipod and me catching it.

"hey." i said to the boys

"hey." the answered back in perfect unison still catching their breath. jai jumped in the pool on top of beau and kelcie while almost killing me and luke of laughter.

"so wanna sit down the partys about to start? and im bored already." i asked and he just nodded sitting on the bench next to me

"so whats your name?" he asked

"well if you havent noticed my name is sarah and thats my twin sister kelcie." i said over the loud music just put on

"i know your sister very well-"

"BEAU!" we said at the same time both laughing our asses off even though it wasn't that funny

"so have you heard of the janoskians?" he asked me

"oh yes i love you guys, im a really big fan." i said

"im a big fan too." he said over the loud screaming

"what?" i asked

"nevermind youll find out soon."

"okay?"i asked and shrugged it of

"so wanna play 21 questions? i asked

"sure can we play it inside im starting to get a head ache" he said

"sure and do you want some asprin?" i asked walking side by side next to him

"yes please..."

"here." i said handing him the asprin him brushing his hand against his, me blushing

"thanks taking th asprin and cup of water

"so how bout' those 21 questions?" i asked esquarting him to my room.

"yeah" he said asking the first question "whats your favorite kind of music?" he asked

"r n' b, country, anything really, except for metal rock hard and all rap kinda music." i said him saying "same here"

"How do you want to die?" i asked him though stupid question

"um... maybe getting injured badly and dying in the hospital, i dont really know" he sid

"yeah me too"

"so do you have any hidden talent?" he asked

"um yeah actually i love singing." i said

"oh jai has a thing for girls who sing." he said sadly

"luke its fine ive always liked you better. that sound weid in this point in time but i really alwys have and i saw you first video on that very same day you posted it which i know sounds like a stalker."

"i know... beau... told me. i figured and yes that does sound weird in this point in time." he said laughing me laughinh alog with him

"hey you two faggots birthday cake time!" jai says running in and acting excited

"why so early?" me and luke ask in unison

"because me and kelcie want it and so does everybody else and we want to blow out the candles together? i dont know." jai said in a dumb retarted voice

here we go, im finally turning 19 years old WITH the brooks brothers!

* * *

><p><strong>Hey hipstas i luv ya and i know you wanna review oh come on i can see it in your eyes... well anyway off with my bed and time to sleeeeeppppp im so freaking tired! well byeeee and please review review review! plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz JUST DO ME A FREAKING FAVOUR AND REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD DO ANOTHER CHAPTER! AND REVIEW IF YOU DONT LIKE IT OR IF YOU DO WHICH IS BSICALLY WHAT THE DEFINITION OF REVIEW IS BUT ANYWAY PLEASE JUST REVIEW! AND IT IS NOW10:07 IN THE AFTERNOON AND I AM TIRED! WELL BYEEE<strong>

LOVE, VIBEFORLUKEBROOKS

out!


End file.
